fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
VIPs
Sadly, some people are more important than others in terms of political power. Others have power via the media. :A sister site, Who.CLOH.Org, is an alternative place to keep notes and insights on people. Things can flow first to this Wiki and then (with cut-and-paste) reside in a more long term location there, by A-B-Cs. = A = * Jason Altmire http://www.JasonAltmire.com, D, 38, McCandless, 724-971-3495, candidate for US Congress, 4th district. Won D primary in 2006 and goes against Melissa Hart in the general election of 2006. * David Adams, candidate for city council, district 9, November 2007 =B= * Harvey Bower, Mt. Lebo * Kate Barkman = C = * Candidate 2008 * James Carr, R, Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 34th * Bob Casey, D * Dan Cindric, D, primary challenger, Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 27th * Theresa Colaizzi, Pgh Public School Board, first term expired in 2005, and next in 2009. * Tom Corbett, R, PA Attorney General * Actor Bill Cosby, Suggested as a possible candidate for PA Governor. * Ron Cowell, former state rep and present leader of PA's Education Policy Fellowship Program * Tyler Cowen, Libertarian professor and author from the DC area * Coleman Conroy, Sister and works on housing D * Lou Dobbs * Anne Dicker, candidate for PA Senate from eastern PA http://www.annedicker.com/ = E = * State Sen Jane Earll, Republican, home in Erie. * Phil English, http://www.philenglish.org R, (In office), 47, Erie, 814-459-2613, candidate for 3rd district for US House * John Eichelberger won primary in 2006 = F = * Jim Ferlo, D, PA Senator * John Featherman past candidate for US Senate * John Fetterman, mayor of Braddock. * Jean Fink, Pgh Public School Board, term expiresd in 2005 and next in 2009 * Wayne Fontana, D, was on Allegheny County Council. Ran for Dem's slot for PA Senate, 42nd, without stepping off of County Council against the wishes of the citizens and the rules of Council. Won special election to PA Senate in May, 2005, over Mark Rauterkus, L, and Michael Diven, R. Up for relection in November, 2006 against Mark Rauterkus. * Ron Francis, R, Allegheny County Council term went in 2005. * Jason Fincke, formerly #2 person at PAT and now with Builders = G = * Mike Galovich, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 27th, lost in primary * Jaret Gibbons, http://www.votegibbons.com, D, 25, Ellwood City, 724-758-4373, candidate in the 2006 primary for PA House, 10th. * Ed Gainey * Mark Gruetze, Administrative Editor at Pittsburgh Tribune-Review = H = * Richard Hays, Mt. Washington * Mike Huckabee, R, Arkansas, candidate for President 2008 * William A. Hall III, http://www.hallforlieutenantgovernor.com, D, 55, Northampton County, 610-588-4765, candidate for Lt. Gov in 2006 D primary * Ernie Hancock, running for Chairman of the national Libertarian Party, in 2006 * Jeff Harris, http://www.ElectJeffHarris2006.com, R, 43, New Sewickley, 724-891-0363, candidate for PA House, 14th, 2006. * Melissa Hart, http://www.peoplewithhart.com R, (I), 44, Bradford Woods, 724-779-4750, candidate for re-election to US Congress, 4th district, in primary of 2006. * Alan Hertzberg, D. now a judge * Todd Hockenberry, http://www.toddhockenberry.com, R, 39, Beaver, 724-494-8689, candidate for PA House, 15th * Joe Hoeffel * Jodie Henry, Aussie swimming star missing 2008 Games = I = * Daniel Imperato, Libertarian running for US President in 2008 = J = * Bob Jackson, L, Michigan candidate seek the Libertarian party nomination for US President in 2008 * C.L. Jabbour, D, Allegheny County Council, term expired in 2005 * Sue Jeffers http://www.suejeffers.org, candidate for Governor, Libertarian, MN * Robert Jubelirer - defeated in 2006 primary for Harrisburgh re-election =K = * Melanie Koscelnak = L = * Phil Light * Frank LaGrotta = M = * Mark McCracken, candidate, http://www.mccrackenforcongress.com * Jim Matthews http://www.matthews4ltgov.com, R, 57, Montgomery County, 610-279-9300, candidate for Lt. Gov in 2006 * State Rep Jennifer Mann - Forced out of a bid for Auditor General by Rendell and his cronies, Mann would be an easily marketable candidate for PA Governor. * Jim Marshall, http://www.jimmarshallcares.com, 46, Big Beaver, 724-827-8337, 2006 candidate for PA House * Tom Martin * Harris Martin, Clean Sweep candidate for PA House * Charles Martoni, D, Allegheny County Council, term expired in 2005 * Alex Matthews, Pgh Public School Board, term expired in 2005. * George Matta, candidate for state house. * Floyd McCrea, Pgh Public School Board, term expired in 2005 and next in 2009 * Kathy Mendla, http://www.kathymendla.com/ R-Bucks, for PA Senate, 12th, (primary challenger) * Glen Meakem, R, Freemarkets Founder, Campaign Chairman for William Scranton (July 20, 2005) for 2006 GOP Primary, http://www.pacomeback.com/article.cfm?messageID=26 * Eileen Melvin * Daryl Metcalfe, R, 43, Cranberry, seeking re-election for PA House, 12th, in 2006, running without a D opponent. * Jury Commissioner Jean Milko * Drake Minder, D-Lehigh, for PA Senate, 16th * Greg Morris, D-Blair, for PA Senate, 30th * Chuck Morse, http://morse4pahouse.com, R, 55, Slippery Rock Township, 724-602-1446, candidate for 2006 to PA House, 10th. * Jim Motznik, D. (won re-election in 2005) * Tom Murphy, D, three time mayor of Pittsburgh who celebrated when distressed status desigation arrived on his third term. * John Murphy, candidate in 2006 * US Congressman, Tim Murphy http://www.electtimmurphy.com R, 53, Upper St. Clair, candidate for re-election to US Congress, 18th, 2006 general. Was without GOP opposition in 2006 primary. * US Congressman, John Murtha, http://www.murtha.org, D, 73, Johnstown, 800-630-8196, candidate for re-election to US Congress, 12th district. = N = * Ralph Nader * Anne Neeb = O = * Bill Ogden, http://www.billogden.org/ R, Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 27th * Sandy Orr speaker for a group pushing for single-payer health care in PA * Tony Oliva = P = * Albert Paschall * Chuck Pascal, http://www.chuckpascal.com, http://www.pascalforjudge.com, D, 43, Leechburg. Attorney, Mayor of Leechburg, Candidate for Judge of the Court of Common Pleas of Armstrong County, 2007. * Jay Paisley, http://www.jaypaisley.net, D, 61, Big Beaver, 724-846-5737, candidate in 2006 primary to PA House, 14th. * Jim Panyard, http://www.panyard4gov.com, R, candidate for PA Governor in early 2006 * Jason Peck, L, for Kansas State House * Ron Paul, R, US Congressman from Texas and formerly from Pittsburgh * William Peduto, D. (won re-election in 2005) * Frank Perman, primary challenger, R, Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 30th * George Phillies, L, of Mass. * John Pippy, R, state senator * Brad Porter of FACT * Pistella -- OUT * Steven Porter, http://www.porter4congress2006.com, D, 62, Erie County, candidate for 3rd district for US House * Doug Price, R, Allegheny County Council term went to 2005 = Q = = R = * Mark Rauterkus * Valerie McDonald Roberts, http://www.valerieforpa.com, D, 50, Churchill, 412-281-2800, candidate for Lt. Gov in 2006 D primary * Murray Rothbard, author * T. J. Rodgers, outspoken libertarian in California with high-tech and solar businesses * PA Senator, Bob Regola of Hempfield. * http://www.romanelli2006.com Carl Romanelli, Green, for US Senate * Jonathan Robison = S = * Jack Schitt * Dr. Murray Sabrin, candidate for US Senate in 2008 in New Jersey and endorsed by Ron Paul * Joe Schiaffino, R-Bucks, for PA Senate, 10th * David Schlosser, L, Arizona, http://schlosserforcongress.com/ * Charles Schultz, his philosophy quiz * Allyson Schwartz, D, PA Senator, candidate for US Congress, 13th. * William Scranton, R * Tom Shumaker, R, Allegheny County Council term went to 2005 * Matthew Smith, D, 2006 State rep candidate from Mt. Lebo * Arlen Specter, R, US Senator * Dick Stevenson, http://www.dickstevenson.org, R, incumbent, 61, Grove City, 724-458-4911, PA House, 8th, running without a D opponent. * Tom Stevenson, R, did not get re-elected for state house in 2006 primary. * Gene Stilp, http://www.genestilp.com, D, 55, Dauphin County, 717-443-6421, candidate for Lt. Gov in 2006 D primary * Chris Serpico, D-Bucks, for PA Senate, 10th http://www.voteserpico.com/issues.htm * Penny Staver, R-Perry, for PA Senate, 34th, (primary challenger) * Roger Strauss, D, 69, Center, 724-375-6944, PA House, 15th * Lynn Swann, Republican candidate for PA Governor in November 2006 general election. Lives in Western PA. = T = * Randall Taylor Pgh Public School Board Member, term expired in 2005. * Pat Toomey, Club For Growth * Mike Turzai, R., PA Represenative * Anthony Tezak is running against Ron Buxton for PA House in November, 2006. http://www.electtezak.com/ * Tom Tancredo, candidate for President in 2008 = U = * Sala Udin, D. (left council in 2005 after being defeated in the D primary) = V = *Mike Veon, http://www.mikeveon.com, D, 49, Beaver Falls, 724-847-2050, seeking re-election to PA House, 14th. * Paul Veric of New Zealand = W = * Joshua Wander, blogger * Chelsa Wagner, D, state rep candidate in 2006 * Jack Wagner, D, state auditor general starting in 2005 and formerly PA Senator (42nd) :Wagner of Pittsburgh, former City Council President, beat Republican Joe Peters by 340,000 votes in 2004. Wagner, a social conservative, ran for Lieutenant Gov (with Casey ticket) in 2002 (lost to KB Knoll). Expected to be a substantial player in state politics in the years ahead, but didn't help Pittsburgh as a PA Senator in the November 2004 bailout. He voted "no" along with Jim Ferlo. * Eileen Watt, R, was on Allegheny County Council and is running for state office in 2006. Is in a strong position to win the General election having broken all fundraising records for a women challenger by raising over $100,000 to date. * Jake Wheatley, D., Hill District, State rep and did not have a D opponent in 2006 primary. * Heidi Wheaton, R-Lancaster, for PA Senate, 36th (primary challenger) * Coroner Cyril Wecht, D. (term expires in 2005) * Ben Woods, of Pittsburgh's Dem Party, PG article from March 2005 * Lobbyist Stephen Wojdak = X = = Y = = Z = * Yarone Zober = Extras= * Washington Township School Task Force from 2006 * Dara Ware Allen, executive director, YouthWorks Inc. * Seppy Basili, senior vice president, Kaplan K12 Learning Services * Charles Blocksidge, vice president of organizational development/Frieda G. Shapira Center for Learning, Community College of Allegheny County * Susan Brownlee, executive director, The Grable Foundation * Kevin Cooper, city district judge * Joseph Dominic, director, education program, The Heinz Endowments * George Gensure, executive board member and staff member, Pittsburgh Federation of Teachers * Dr. Cecilia Griffin Golden, CEO, YWCA of Greater Pittsburgh * Ruth Howze, city school parent representative * Rufus Jordan, executive board member and staff member, Pittsburgh Federation of Teachers * Jeffrey Laurenson, Brashear High School teacher * Alan Lesgold, dean, School of Education, University of Pittsburgh * David Malone, president and CEO, Gateway Financial, and chairman of the PA Workforce Investment Board * Indira Nair, vice provost for education, Carnegie Mellon University * Ronald Painter, CEO, Three Rivers Workforce Investment Board * Jeanne Pearlman, senior program officer for education and the arts, The Pittsburgh Foundation * Gregory Peaslee, senior vice president, human resources, construction and property management, UPMC * Douglas Silinski, city school parent representative * Linda Serody, city school parent representative * Gregory Spencer, president and CEO, Randall Enterprises * Michael Thorsen, former principal of the Pittsburgh High School for the Creative and Performing Arts * Doris Carson Williams, president, African-American Chamber of Commerce of Western Pennsylvania * Yolanda Wilkins, Arlington teacher State Reps: * Dennis Iaquinta, primary challenger, D-Erie, PA House Candidate, 2006, 1st district * E G Beeman "Bill", D-Erie, PA House Candidate, 2006, 3rd * Dave Dows, primary challenger, R-Erie, PA House Candidate, 2006, 3rd * John Hornaman, D-Erie, PA House Candidate, 2006, 3rd * Clayton Schulze, primary challenger, R-Erie, PA House Candidate, 2006, 5th * Carol Loll, primary challenger, R-Erie, PA House Candidate, 2006, 5th * Gregory Walter, primary challenger, R-Butler, PA House Candidate, 2006, 11th * Ronald Smith, C-Butler, PA House Candidate, 2006, 12th * John Lawrence, primary challenger, R-Chester, PA House Candidate, 2006, 13th * Domenic Leone, primary challenger, D-Beaver, PA House Candidate, 2006, 15th * Roger Strauss, primary challenger, D-Beaver, PA House Candidate, 2006, 15th * Harris Martin, D-Bucks, PA House Candidate, 2006, 18th * Bill Stalter, R-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 20th * Mark Purcell, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 20th * Chuck Geiger, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 20th * Lisa Bennington, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 21st * Edward Gainey, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 24th * William Anderson, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 24th * Ed Nicholson, R-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 25th * Daniel Mator, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 25t * Tom Powell, I-Chester, , PA House Candidate, 2006, 26th * Lee Heffner Jr, D-Lancaster, PA House Candidate, 2006, 37th 37 * Henry Federowicz, primary challenger, R-Lancaster, PA House Candidate, 2006, 37th 38 * Bill Kortz, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 38th 39 * Rob Rhoderick, primary challenger, D-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 39th 41 * Jim McDonald, primary challenger, R-Lancaster, PA House Candidate, 2006, 41st 42 * Mark Harris, primary challenger, R-Allegheny, PA House Candidate, 2006, 42nd 46 * Jesse White, primary challenger, D-Washington, PA House Candidate, 2006, 46th * Paul Snatchko R-Washington, PA House Candidate, 2006, 46th 50 * Robert Bobby Danko, primary challenger, D-Fayette, PA House Candidate, 2006, * Richard Yeager R-Greene, PA House Candidate, 2006, 50th * John Mikita, 'Sonny' R-Fayette, PA House Candidate, 2006, 51st 51 * Gary Gearing, primary challenger, D-Fayette 52 * Harry Young Cochran, primary challenger, D-Fayette 52 * William Earnesty R-Fayette 52 * Tim Carson, primary challenger, D-Westmoreland 54 * Scott Witon R-Westmoreland 54 * Jason D. Fularz, R-Westmoreland 56 * Brian (Bubba) Blasko I-Westmoreland 57 * Steve Schaefer, R-Westmoreland 58 * Jodie Goughnour, primary challenger, D-Westmoreland 59 * Kathy Marks, primary challenger, R-Westmoreland 59 * Robert E. Helterbran, primary challenger, R-Westmoreland 70 * Kat Valleley L-Montgomery 70 * Philip Heilman, primary challenger, R-Montgomery 71 * Ronald J Esposito R-Cambria 75 * [[Todd Hanes R-Elk 77 * Ken Bailey, primary challenger, R-Centre 81 * Larry Mundis, primary challenger, R-Huntingdon 83 * Carl D. Hiller, primary challenger, R-Lycoming 87 * Alice Loeffler I-Cumberland 90 * [[Todd Rock, primary challenger, R-Franklin 91 * Alan Henry D-Adams 92 * [[Scott Perry, primary challenger, R-York 95 * Matthew Mann I-York 96 * [[Keith Charles R-Lancaster 102 * [[RoseMarie Swanger, primary challenger, R-Lebanon 104 * John Braddock I-Dauphin 104 * [[Sue Helm, primary challenger, R-Dauphin 106 * Jonathan Keeler, primary challenger, R-Dauphin 106 * Dan Holt D-Dauphin 113 * [[Janet Evans, primary challenger, D-Lackawanna 117 * Randy Tomasacci, primary challenger, R-Luzerne 119 * Edmund J Sieminski R-Luzerne 120 * [[Paul Stebbins Jr. R-Luzerne 121 * [[Christine Katsock R-Luzerne 122 * [[John J. Wieczorek, primary challenger, D-Carbon 122 * Raymond R. Vees R-Carbon 124 * [[William 'Bill' Mackey Jr. D-Schuylkill 125 * [[Gary Hornberger, primary challenger, R-Schuylkill 126 * Irv Livingood, primary challenger, D-Berks 127 * James Reitnour I-Berks 129 * [[Jeremy Levan L-Berks 129 * [[Lynn Schaeffer I-Berks 130 * [[Bill Reed, primary challenger, R-Berks 133 * Anthony E. Rybak, primary challenger, D-Northampton 139 * Margaret M. Mitchener, primary challenger, R-Pike 140 * John T. Galloway, primary challenger, D-Bucks 142 * Eddie Reeves, primary challenger, R-Bucks 142 * Larry H Lefkowitz D-Bucks 143 * [[Larry Glick D-Bucks 149 * [[Joe Breidenstein R-Montgomery 157 * [[James Babb L-Montgomery 159 * [[Thomas G. Deitman R-Delaware 162 * [[Marilyn Woodman D-Delaware 165 * [[Michael Thompson I-Delaware 168 * [[Fred Dewey D-Delaware 174 * [[Traci Confer G-Philadelphia 178 * [[Bill "The Broom" O'Neill, primary challenger, R-Bucks 182 * Larry Farnese, primary challenger, D-Philadelphia 185 * Paula M. Brown I-Delaware more * Michael Rosenberg G, Philadelphia, 188th * Devon Cade, primary challenger, D-Philadelphia, 188th 193 * Debra H. Hoff, primary challenger, R-York 197 * [Boyer I-Philadelphia Primary 2006 Notes The [http://www.post-gazette.com/election P-G ran a list of candidates in the May 16 primary for U.S. Senate, U.S. House, governor and lieutenant governor of Pennsylvania and the state Senate and House, along with phone numbers and Web addresses for candidates who made that information available. Bob Casey Jr., http://www.bobcaseyforpa.com 46, Scranton, 215-567-4190, D, candidate for US Senate. Alan Sandals, http://www.alansandals.com, D, , 52, Philadelphia, 215-825-4017, candidate for US Senate in 2006 primary. Chuck Pennacchio, http://www.chuck2006.com, D, 45, Bucks County, 215-766-1924, candidate for US Senate in 2006 primary. Rick Santorum R, 47, Penn Hills, 1-877-VOTE-RICK, candidate for US Senate (relection) in the 2006 primary Ed Rendell, D, 62, Philadelphia, 412-201-9024, candidate for governor, relection, in 2006 primary Lynn Swann, R, 54, Sewickley Heights, 412-325-8888. Andrew Dinniman, D, Chester County, now PA Senator, 19th, trounced Republican Carol Aichele, R, by 13 percentage points, in a special election in May, 2006. U.S. HOUSE OF REPRESENTATIVES PENNSYLVANIA SENATE Richard A. Kasunic, D, 59, Dunbar Township, 724-626-0111, candidate for re-election to PA Senate, 32nd, 2006 primary. Ronald L. Gallo, R, 63, Connellsville Township, 724-626-1230, candidate for election to PA Senate, 32nd, 2006 primary. Jim Ferlo, D, 54, Highland Park, 412-363-8683, running without opposition for the PA Senate, 38th district, 2006. Jane Clare Orie, R, 44, McCandless, 412-364-5298, PA Senator, 40th, 2006 seeking re-election. Running without any opponent from the Ds. Wayne Fontana http://www.fontanaforsenate.com, D, 56, Brookline, 412-343-7572, PA Senator, 42nd, seeking re-election in 2006 and will run against Mark Rauterkus, Independent, in the November 2006 general election. No Republican has entered the race. Fontana won his seat in a negative race in a special election in May, 2005. * Sean M. Ramaley, http://www.RamaleyforRep.com, D, 30, Economy, seeking re-election in 2006 primary for PA House, 16th. Running without a R opponent. Jake Wheatley, D, 34, Hill District, 412-325-0050, seeking re-election in 2006 to PA House, 19th. Running without a D opponent nor a R opponent. We need to get and Independent or Libertarian opponent to Wheatley. * [Purcell, http://www.markpurcell.net, D, 59, Ross, 412-931-8913, candidate for PA House, 20th, in 2006 primary. Chuck Geiger, D, 62, North Side, 412-400-8554, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 20th. * Don Walko, http://www.donwalko.com, D, 53, North Side, seeking re-election to PA House, 20th, 2006 primary * Bill Stalter, http://www.stalter06.com, R, 55, Reserve, 412-931-2197, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 20th. * Lisa Bennington, http://www.LisaForHouse.com, D, 30, Morningside, 412-628-6060, candidate for PA House, 21st, 2006 primary. * [Pistella|Frank J. Pistella, http://www.frankpistella.org, D, 55, Bloomfield, 412-661-1616, candidate for re-election in 2006 primary for PA House, 21st. If Pistella wins, we need to get an opponent for him from Independent or Libertarians for the 2006 general election. * http://www.chelsawagner.com Chelsa Wagner, D, 28, Beechview, 412-207-7908, candidate for PA House, 22nd, in 2006 primary. Running against Michael Diven, R, who failed to get onto the R's ballot for the primary. * http://www.frankelfuture.com Dan B. Frankel, D, 50, Squirrel Hill, candidate for re-election to PA House, 23rd district. He should be challenged by an Independent or Libertarian. Running without any opponent from the Rs. * http://www.reppreston.com Joseph Preston Jr., D, 58, East Liberty, 412-661-6261, candidate for re-election to the PA House, 24th in 2006. Should he win the primary, we should target opposition in the general election. * http://www.willworks4you.com William D. Anderson, D, 33, Homewood, 412-681-2017, candidate for the PA House, 24th in 2006 primary. Mike Folmer won in the 2006 May Primary. Edward C. Gainey, D, 36, Highland Park, 412-657-2007, candidate for the PA House, 24th in 2006 primary. Daniel Mator, D, 33, Monroeville, 412-856-0102, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 25th. Steve O'Donnell, D, 60, Monroeville, 412-373-5090, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 25th. Joseph F. Markosek D, 56, Monroeville, 412-298-7711, candidate for re-election in 2006 primary for PA House, 25th. Ed Nicholson, R, 47, Monroeville, 412-600-8079, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 25th. Mike Galovich, 46, Crafton Heights, 412-921-3162, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 27h. Frank Liberatore, 79, Ingram, 412-922-3251, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 27h. Thomas Petrone (I), 68, Crafton Heights, 412-477-1997, candidate for re-election in 2006 primary for PA House, 27h. Dan Cindric, D, 56, Crafton, 412-855-8471, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 27h. Bill Ogden, R, 45, Crafton, 412-928-0724, candidate in 2006 primary for PA House, 27h. John Henry, D, 36, Richland, candidate for PA House, 28th, 2006 election. Mike Turzai, R, 46, Bradford Woods, 412-635-6108, candidate for re-election to PA House, 28th, 2006 election. Shawn Flaherty, D, 46, Fox Chapel, seeking PA House, 30th. Won special election to replace Jeff Habay just a month prior in 2006. Mike Dolan, R, 26, O'Hara, seeking PA House, 30th. Ran in special election and lost in a close vote. Frank Perman, R, 44, Shaler, 412-486-8664, seeking PA House, 30th. Randy Vulakovich, R, 55, Shaler, 412-487-3210, seeking PA House, 30th. Anthony DeLuca, D, 69, Penn Hills, seeking re-election to PA House, 32nd. Running without R opposition. Frank Dermody, D, 54, Oakmont, 1-800-243-7265, seeking re-election to PA House, 33rd. Won his primary in 2006. Eileen Watt, R, 41, Cheswick, 724-274-0395, seeking PA House, 33rd, in 2006. [[Paul Costa], D, 46, Wilkins, seeking re-election to PA House, 34th in 2006 primary. http://www.karasforpahouse34.zoomshare.com Steve Karas, D, 36, Forest Hills, 412-719-0571, seeking election to PA House, 34th in 2006 primary. http://www.marilynmessina.com Marilyn Messina, 59, Edgewood, 412-418-2143, seeking election to PA House, 34th in 2006 primary. James Carr, R, 60, Swissvale, seeking election to PA House, 34th in 2006, http://www.jimcarr.net. http://www.reelectgergely.com Marc Gergely, D, 36, White Oak, 412-401-7097, seeking re-election to PA House, 35th. [Matta, D, 49, White Oak, 412-403-5346, http://www.georgematta.com, candidate in 2006 primary to PA House, 35th. Held row-office with Allegheny County. Harry Readshaw, D, 64, Carrick, 412-884-3834, seeking re-election to PA House, 36th. Running without any opposition in D primary or from Rs in general election. Ripe for an opponent from Independent or Libertarian. Kenneth Ruffing, D, 39, West Mifflin, primary candidate for re-election to PA House, 38th. C.L. Jabbour, 73, West Mifflin, primary candidate for PA House, 38th. http://www.billkortz.com Bill Kortz, D, 51, Dravosburg, 412-466-2766, primary candidate for PA House, 38th. http://www.dandavis38.com Daniel Davis, R, 41, West Mifflin, 412-464-5701, seeking PA House, 38th. Robert Rhoderick Jr., D, 35, Elizabeth Township, candidate in primary, 2006, for PA House, 39th. David Levdansky, D, 51, Forward, candidate in re-election in primary, 2006, for PA House, 39th. Running without any R opposition. John A. Maher http://www.mattsmith2006.com Matthew Smith, D, 33, Mt. Lebanon, 412-260-9841, running for PA House, 42nd. More Mark Mustio, R, 48, Moon, seeking re-election to PA House, 44th, without R or D opposition in 2006. Nick Kotik, D, 55, Robinson, 412-787-0908, running for re-election in 2006 to PA House, 45th, without D or R opposition. Paul J. Walsh, D, 42, Burgettstown, 724-947-6000, candidate for PA House, 46th in 2006 primary. Jesse White, 27, Cecil, 412-257-2800, candidate for PA House, 46th in 2006 primary. http://www.snatchko.com Paul Snatchko, R, 29, McDonald, 412-608-8842 , candidate for PA House, 46th in 2006. Jeffrey Piccola, R, Dauphin County, PA Senate Majority Whip Mauree Gingrich, R, won 2006 Primary for state house Media Summary by Damon Boughamer Public Radio Capitol News, serving Pennsylvania Harrisburg, Penna. (PRCN, 16 October 2006) – Three weeks and a day from the election, many observers believe the state House could change hands as a result of the 2006 vote. Political scientist Terry Madonna at Franklin and Marshall College thinks Democrats can regain control of the state House for the first time since 1994. “I still don’t think it’s an even bet that they will, but it’s certainly a 40-percent chance,” he says. Madonna says the key is suburban Philadelphia, where Republicans enjoy a registration advantage but where Democratic candidates have done well recently. In fact, a Public Radio Capitol News analysis finds 11 southeastern Pennsylvania seats – 15 if one counts Berks and Lehigh counties – among 22 vulnerable Republican seats. Those 22 GOP seats in play compare to 8 vulnerable Democratic seats. Of the 30 total seats in play, 11 appear to be pure toss-ups, where neither candidate can be described as favored. Democrats must experience a net gain of 8 seats in order to win the speaker’s gavel. Our detailed analysis follows. CONTROL OF THE PENNSYLVANIA HOUSE, 2006 Analysis by Public Radio Capitol News Currently: 93+1 (vacant seat) = 94 Democrats 109 Republicans Needed for majority: 102 seats "Unopposed" in this analysis means not opposed by a major party candidate Unopposed D: 36 Solid D: 28 Likely D: 23 (1 held by GOP) Total Democratic Base Seats: 87 Leans D: 4 (1 held by GOP) Toss-Up: 11 (5 held by Democrats, 6 held by Republicans) Leans R: 15 Total Seats In Play: 30 Likely R: 34 Solid R: 17 Unopposed R: 35 Total Republican Base Seats: 86 The Likely D seat currently held by a Republican belongs to Michael Diven (House 22). Assuming the Democrats win that seat, there are 4 + 11 + 15 = 30 seats in play. The Democrats hold 8 of these and the Republicans hold 22. If the Democrats retain all of their “safe” seats, pick up House 22 as expected and defend all 8 of their vulnerable seats, they would have 86 + 1 + 8 = 95 seats and would need to win 7 of the remaining 22 seats “in play” to gain control of the House. We list 1 of these as Leans D, 6 as Toss-Up and 15 as Leans R. The Democrats would, for example, need to win the 1 Leans D and all 6 remaining Toss-Up seats to secure the House. Likely D seat held by a Republican House 22 Michael Diven's seat; Pittsburgh's West End. Diven, the incumbent Republican, earned his ballot position in a write-in campaign after his re-election petitions were revealed to have included the names of dead voters. This mistake overshadowed Diven's other recent difficulty: losing to Wayne Fontana in a special Senate election after switching parties and joining the GOP in a Democratic district. Democrat Chelsa Wagner should win. Vulnerable R seats (seats R's must protect) The following are listed from most likely to flip to least likely to flip. House 170: Leans D George Kenney's seat; Montgomery County and Philadelphia. Kenney, the incumbent Republican, is in a world of trouble. This district carries a Democratic registration edge. And Democrat Brendan Boyle is working as hard as any candidate in the state; he had knocked on more than 18,000 doors by early September. He's on pace to hit every door in the district, some more than once. House 131: Toss-Up Karen Beyer's seat; Lehigh County. The Republican Beyer narrowly won a special election over long-time township official and Democrat Linda Minger. This is a rematch. Since voters just got to know these candidates, this race could be a good way to gauge the relative strength of Democratic momentum at the national and state levels. House 130: Toss-Up Dennis Leh's seat; Berks County. Like the 128th (see below), the 130th is changing a little -- becoming more suburban -- and, bordering Montgomery County, is subject to some influence from the Philadelphia political universe. The Republican incumbent Leh narrowly lost his primary to Billy Reed. Democrat Dave Kessler has been a township supervisor for more than a decade. A vulnerable Republican seat. House 142: Toss-Up Matthew Wright's seat; Bucks County. Part of the cluster of districts northeast of downtown Philadelphia that could see Republican-to-Democrat turnover. Democratic challenger Chris King is a budget and policy analyst. Wright, the GOP incumbent, has represented the area since 1990 and his father held the seat before that. The county paper is treating this as a toss-up, which is a bad sign for Wright. House 134: Toss-Up Doug Reichley's seat; Lehigh and Berks counties. This suburban Allentown seat is vulnerable for Republicans in the same way as many suburban Philadelphia seats are. Reichley, the GOP incumbent, is running for a third term. Democrat Chris Casey might benefit from his coincidental surname. Reichley was not opposed by a Democrat in 2004, so it's hard to use those numbers to gauge his strength; registration appears to be equalizing here. Perhaps of interest: Reichley voted for the pay raise, although it was less of an issue in the Lehigh Valley. House 161: Toss-Up Tom Gannon's seat; Delaware County. Gannon, the incumbent Republican, took fire from several media sources in connection with a particularly negative ad attacking Democrat Bryan Lentz. Lentz, a former Army paratrooper, had already been enjoying a little momentum. And Gannon voted for the pay raise. Registration is decidedly GOP here, but this is the kind of district that flipped in 2004. House 176: Toss-Up Mario Scavello's seat; Monroe County. Scavello, the incumbent Republican, has been very engaged in the property tax debate since his arrival in Harrisburg, but Democrat Bernard Kennedy -- a former Stroudsburg councilman -- says Scavello has not fulfilled promises. Registration is increasingly Democratic here, and this part of northeast Pennsylvania is expected to support Democratic congressional candidate Chris Carney. House 77: Toss-Up Lynn Herman's seat; Centre County. Herman, a Republican, is retiring. The bigger name in this race is the Democrat's; he is two-term commissioner Scott Conklin. Conklin is seen favorably in Harrisburg and seems to have attracted all of the token rural support from the House caucus. The Republican, Barbara Spencer, had to make it through a tough four-way primary and spent most of the money Herman had given her. She's dealing with an internal party split created by Herman's support of the pay raise. The Dems all but need this one to take back the House. House 151: Leans R Hold Eugene McGill's seat; Montgomery County. McGill is the Republican incumbent and -- although it seemed to matter less initially in greater Philadelphia -- he voted for the pay raise. Democrat Rick Taylor has picked up some late momentum after the Philadelphia Inquirer reported that McGill had once asked a court for leniency for a friend who assaulted a 14-year-old girl. Taylor said that by late September, he had knocked on more than 10,000 doors. House 128: Leans R Hold Sam Rohrer's seat; Berks County. Democrats would likely be ecstatic over even the prospect of being able to unseat one of the most conservative and intellectually consistent members of the General Assembly (Rohrer is the incumbent Republican). For that reason, this race could see disproportionate resources. The registration advantage Rohrer has actually isn't insurmountable -- this district is more suburban now than ever -- and Democrat Russ Hummell seems to be running a professional campaign. House 177: Leans R Hold John Taylor's seat; Philadelphia. This district features a wide registration edge for challenger Harry Enggasser, a city ward leader. The outcome of this race will probably be affected by national and state trends as well as block-by-block Philly politics. A Republican probably should not have been able to hold this seat for as long as Taylor has (since 1984), so the Democrats want this one. House 18: Leans R Hold Gene DiGirolamo's seat; Bensalem/Bucks County. DiGirolamo, the incumbent Republican, has been in office for more than a decade. The Democrat, Harris Martin, is actually a local party chair, but there are a lot of suburban Philadelphia seats in play, and the open-seat races may be more attractive targets. Still, this seat is in the right physical location for growing anti-GOP sentiment. House 91: Leans R Hold Steve Maitland's seat; Adams County. Maitland lost his primary to Republican Dan Moul. The Democrat in the race is Pat Naugle, an economics professor. This race is all about local dynamics. Maitland lost because he voted for the pay raise, but Moul has been under fire for supporting a Gettysburg casino. Adams County probably shouldn't send a Democrat to Harrisburg, but then, local conditions have allowed for two Democrat county commissioners, and that doesn't make sense either. House 152: Leans R Hold Sue Cornell's seat; Upper Moreland/Montgomery County. Cornell lost the Republican primary to Tom Murt, who now faces Democrat Michael Paston. Murt inherits a substantial registration edge and momentum. Paston is running a professional campaign, but this is not the most vulnerable GOP seat in Montgomery County. House 17: Leans R Hold Rod Wilt's seat; rural Mercer and Crawford counties. Wilt announced his retirement after the primary, so Republican fill-in Michele Brooks got a late start. But she's a county commissioner and Democrat Frank Weaver is a newcomer. Hard to imagine the Dems can support financially a run at this isolated western PA seat in the Youngstown market. House 156: Leans R Hold E.Z. Taylor's seat; West Chester/Chester County. Taylor, the incumbent Republican, is retiring. Democrat Barbara McIlvaine Smith and Republican Shannon Royer square off. The district features a GOP registration edge, but with West Chester University, there's a lot of energy for political change. Mr. Royer, a former Perzel staffer and one of Taylor's past campaign managers, should win but may not. House 117: Leans R Hold George Hasay's seat; Luzerne and Wyoming counties. This seat would ordinarily be far from competitive, but embattled Congressman Don Sherwood's slumping campaign is making things harder than expected for Republicans, and the GOP newcomer in this race, Karen Boback, teaches in Sherwood's hometown of Tunkhannock. Democrat Fred Nichols would be pulling off an upset and would need very long Chris Carney/Democratic congressional coattails to do it. House 143: Leans R Hold Charles McIlhinny's seat; upper Bucks County. McIlhinny, a Republican, is running for Joe Conti's Senate seat. That leaves Republican real estate agent Marguerite Quinn facing Democrat Larry Glick, a law enforcement officer. Glick is dealing with revelations he declared bankruptcy and is having to explain why an 11-year employer dismissed him. House 124: Leans R Hold Dave Argall's seat; Schuylkill and Berks counties. This race is a sort of inverse of the 123rd (see below). Bill Mackey is the Democratic challenger. Argall, the incumbent Republican, voted for the pay raise. But this district is a little more Republican, in terms of registration, than the 123rd. But there's a Casey-for-Senate coattail factor. An upset here would come as a surprise to insiders, but Schuylkill County voters have been known to do their own thing. House 62: Leans R Hold Dave Reed's seat; Indiana County. Reed, the incumbent Republican, is a young guy viewed quite favorably in Harrisburg circles. Sometimes that matters to the district, sometimes it doesn't. The Democratic opponent is Cynthia Spielman, who's on the faculty at IUP, and IUP students would have to vote in large numbers for an upset. Also, this race is getting next to no press. This district could be won by the right conservative Democrat, but that may not be Spielman. House 109: Leans R Hold David Millard's seat; Columbia County. In a "Democratic landslide" scenario, this is a seat that could go, but it probably won't happen. Millard is a freshman Republican. His challenger is 27-year-old David Slavick, who's using the internet to his advantage but is an outspoken progressive. Columbia County used to vote for Democrats, though, and if Slavick can attract some BU student support -- stranger things have happened. Millard was worried enough to avoid debating. House 172: Leans R Hold Speaker John Perzel's seat; Northeast Philadelphia. A victory by Democrat Tim Kearney over the Republican speaker is unlikely for a variety of reasons. It's the very last race to mention among potential Democratic takeovers. If November 7 has folks working this far down the list, it will have been a total victory for the current minority party. Vulnerable D seats (seats D's must protect) The following are listed from most likely to flip to least likely to flip. House 33: Toss-Up Frank Dermody's seat; Allegheny County. If Dermody, the incumbent Democrat, loses, it will be because he supported the pay raise. Republican Eileen Watt has been hitting this point heavily. She's not unknown; Watt was on Allegheny County Council for a while (having won from a Democratic district) and was the county GOP's political director. Also, she's raised a lot of money. Dermody should be nervous. House 30: Toss-Up Shawn Flaherty's seat; Pittsburgh's northern suburbs. Flaherty, a Democrat, just won this seat a few months ago in a special election. This is close to a 50-50 district. The Republican, Randy Vulakovich, out-muscled two GOP primary opponents and said in mid-October that he had already knocked on more than 15,000 doors. Big regional political name versus extremely hard worker. Could be the closest race in the state. House 46: Toss-Up Alan Lescovitz' seat; Washington County. Lescovitz, a Democrat, is retiring. The Republican in this race, Paul Snatchko, came within five points of him in 2004. But the new Democratic contender, Jesse White, came within 11 points of Lescovitz himself in the '04 primary. This district has been turning Republican. The 2006 wildcards are national anti-GOP sentiment (playing into the Santorum-Casey U.S. Senate race) and general western PA pay raise discontent. The question will be whether both, one or neither factor affects this race. House 189: Toss-Up John Siptroth's seat; Monroe County. Siptroth, a Democrat, won a special election for this seat and hasn't had much time to establish himself. He has a strong challenger: Republican county commissioner Donna Asure. This area is trending Democratic; the Sherwood-Casey congressional race may also play into voters' outlooks. House 149: Toss-Up Daylin Leach's seat; Upper Marion/Montgomery County. This outcome of this race may have little to do with trends. Leach, the incumbent Democrat, caught heat for a blog he maintained; some considered its content inappropriate. Republican Monica Treichel would stand to take advantage. The district is close to 50-50 in terms of registration. House 10: Leans D Hold Frank LaGrotta's seat; Ellwood City/Lawrence County. LaGrotta, the incumbent Democrat, was once popular but was a pay raise casualty. Jaret Gibbons defeated him in the primary, but Gibbons is only 25 and just graduated from law school. He faces Republican Chuck Morse, who was unopposed in the primary. This race may depend on support Gibbons gets from LaGrotta -- they live in the same town and attend the same church. House 25: Leans D Hold Joe Markosek's seat; Monroeville/Allegheny County. If moderates want to express pay raise outrage, this would be as good a place as any to do it. Markosek survived a primary, but only because 47% was good enough in a three-way race. The Republican, Ed Nicholson, is in his second run. This would be Markosek's 13th victory. House 123: Leans D Hold Neal Goodman's seat; Schuylkill County. This race has a lot of components. Goodman, the incumbent Democrat, voted for the pay raise. But this part of the state may see a turnout bump and extra Democratic voting because of Bob Casey's Senate run. But then there's the issue of illegal immigration; now nationally known Hazleton Mayor Lou Barletta came down to campaign for the Republican in this race, Mike Cadau. Schuylkill County often marches to its own beat. This race could reflect that, either way. Promises * Promise to PA from four, R, reform-minded state senate candidates, spring 2006 Others * Media VIPs * Sports VIPs * Heros Entertaining VIPs Burgh Man He's a must. * Doug Stanhope, seeking LP nomination for President in 2008 Misc. VIPs * Club For Growth * Political elite * Three Rivers Art Festival - Beside the Point category:Planks_from_elsewhere category:who Notes * Daniel Hackett * Talkshoe Campaigns & Elections' Politics Magazine Names Its 2008 Rising Stars Campaigns & Elections' Politics magazine named its 2008 Rising Stars. One of the most prestigious honors in politics, the award goes to people 35 or under who have already made a significant mark in political consulting or advocacy. The magazine chose 10 Democrats, 10 Republicans and five nonpartisan leaders this year out of a pool of several hundred nominees. "The number of nominations this year was three times higher than last year," said Politics Editor-in-Chief Bill Beaman. "It has never been harder to select our Rising Stars, especially given the impressive pool of nominees." Past Rising Stars have included David Axelrod, Paul Begala, Donna Brazile, James Carville, Alex Castellanos, Rahm Emanuel, Ed Gillespie, Alexis Herman, Karen Hughes, Laura Ingraham, Celinda Lake, Jim Pinkerton, Ralph Reed and George Stephanopoulos. This year's recipients will be honored at a special reception, sponsored by Micro Target Media, at the 25th annual Campaigns & Elections campaign training seminar, "The Art of Political Campaigning," on June 12 in Washington, D.C. The 2008 Rising Stars are: REPUBLICANS David All When David All started working in the office of Rep. Jack Kingston at age 24, he hadn't even made his first YouTube video yet. Now he is leading the Grand Old Party into the new Internet era. "I started realizing in late 2005, there were all these bloggers out there that absolutely no one was talking to," All says. He started engaging the online community and helped earn Kingston the moniker "King of the Blogosphere." All spearheaded a workshop for other staffers, and blogs started popping up all over the Hill. "It was like explaining water to people who had only lived in the desert," Kingston says. In early 2007, All founded Slatecard PAC, the GOP's answer to ActBlue, the Democrats' online fundraising vehicle. In less than a year, Slatecard has raised more than $350,000 for Republicans. Luke Bernstein A career in politics never crossed Luke Bernstein's mind until Sept. 11. At the time, he worked for a financial firm in the south tower of the World Trade Center. After the terrorist attack, Bernstein says he decided almost immediately to devote his life to public service. A staunch conservative, he moved to Washington, D.C. and became a driver for Sen. Rick Santorum (R-Pa.). Soon he was working in Santorum's press office and served as deputy campaign manager for Santorum's 2006 reelection bid. After tough statewide losses (including Santorum's seat), the state party tapped Bernstein as executive director. He helped lead the state GOP to critical wins in 2007. "Luke was always able to navigate the grassroots folks and bring together parts of the party that might have been unhappy with me because of a particular stance or a vote I had cast," recalls Santorum. Robert Bluey Robert Bluey came to Washington hoping to make it as a political reporter, but it wasn't long before he became enamored with the blogosphere. Working as a reporter at Cybercast News Service, Bluey gained national recognition as one of the "Rathergate bloggers," a group of bloggers and reporters who broke the story of the falsified documents CBS relied upon for its report on President Bush's National Guard service. Bluey went on to become the managing editor at the conservative newspaper Human Events, where he developed the paper's first blog. Now at the Heritage Foundation, Bluey leads a weekly gathering of conservative bloggers to talk media strategy and public policy. Mike Bober Mike Bober got into the fundraising game by chance. "I was just looking for a paid position out of college," he says. "Some of my classmates were taking unpaid internships in congressional offices or on congressional committees. I just couldn't afford that." He landed at Hammond & Associates, a PAC fundraising firm, where he found he has a head for numbers and quickly rose to senior associate. Now executive director of the House Conservatives Fund, Bober has helped grow the fund's donor base from 3,000 to more than 10,000 individual donors, and he's a regular at Grover Norquist's weekly gathering of conservative activists. "He's obviously raising money in an environment that's not that great for Republicans," Norquist says, "which makes what he's been able to do even more impressive." Jessica Keegan It was the spring of 2005 when Jessica Keegan realized just how much she missed politics. "I was writing press releases about engine technology and I said 'I just can't do this anymore,'" she remembers. For someone who had managed some $20 million in media expenditures for the National Rifle Association when she was only 27, working PR for an ad agency focused primarily on aerospace technology just couldn't cut it. Plus she missed the excitement. So in late 2005, Keegan headed back to Edmonds & Associates, where she had worked for six years as a production manager. As a vice president, Keegan pushed the firm into the digital age by launching a new media division in 2006-and was soon winning accolades for her online media campaigns. Justine Lam Prior to her role on Republican Rep. Ron Paul's presidential campaign, Justine Lam had never worked for a politician-and she's not sure she ever will again. "It was about the ideas and the message from the get-go," she says. But Paul was a different kind of politician, and Lam says he spoke to her political philosophy. As the campaign's second hire, her job was to set up the traditional campaign infrastructure, but in her free time she scanned blogs and social networking sites. "He had a lot of support online, and it only made sense to use that." The result: a record for the most money ever raised by a candidate online in a single day, and arguably the most successful netroots campaign in political history. Patrick Ruffini Patrick Ruffini first saw the potential for the intersection of the Internet and politics back in 1998. He started a grassroots website and e-mail support list for then Texas Gov. George W. Bush and grew it into the largest online political community in the 2000 presidential race. Ruffini became the Bush-Cheney web guru for the president's reelection bid, and later the RNC's eCampaign Director from 2005 to 2007. "It's sort of the classic outsider to insider story," Ruffini says. He oversaw the party's online strategy for the 2006 elections, and despite a tough cycle for the GOP, many credit Ruffini with developing new strategies to reach supporters and raise money online. Chris Russell In Chris Russell's six years leading the Burlington County Republican Party in New Jersey, the GOP never lost a county race. "He has tremendous political instincts," says pollster Jim McLaughlin, who has worked with Russell on numerous races. "He's the first guy I'd want on a campaign." And now, for the Traz Group, Russell is running a Republican congressional race in a district targeted by the Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee. Russell's other passion is the Caitlin Elizabeth Russell Foundation, which he founded in honor of his daughter, who died from complications due to premature birth. The foundation has raised more than $85,000, from people in both parties. "I try not to see people in reds and blues, and the foundation really helps me do that," Russell says. Melissa Sellers Melissa Sellers' political education came at an early age. A journalism major, Sellers interned on George Bush's 2000 presidential campaign and a little more than a year later found herself running a campaign for the Texas state House at age 19. "That was when I realized, 'Hey, this is really fun,'" she says. In her first seven years in professional politics, Sellers has worked on six campaigns, winning five. She served as the northeast regional media coordinator for President Bush's reelection campaign and ran the communications shop for Louisiana Gov. Bobby Jindal's campaign in 2007. Now, as Jindal's communications director, Sellers has a coveted office directly across from the governor-a space usually reserved for top legislative staffers, but that Jindal insisted on giving her. Dee Stewart Watching Ronald Reagan's first inaugural address in 1980, Dee Stewart decided he was a Republican-at the ripe old age of 7. "I've basically been running elections since I was in sixth grade," he says. By age 24, Dee was the finance director of the North Carolina Republican Party. At 25, he moved to the Iowa Republican Party as one of the country's youngest state party executive directors. At 27, Dee started his own firm in North Carolina and soon boasted one of the best winning percentages in the state. He helped lead North Carolina Rep. Patrick McHenry to an improbable victory in a three-person GOP primary. "Dee was the only person, other than me, who actually believed we could win," says McHenry. DEMOCRATS J.J. Balaban J.J. Balaban, who works with The Campaign Group in Philadelphia as a media consultant, has been involved with campaign advertising in 27 states and 42 congressional districts. A TV spot he co-wrote for Michael Nutter's successful mayoral bid in Philadelphia last year was broadly credited with helping Nutter win. But his favorite story comes from an earlier race. "In 1996, I had a great time working for Democrat Ron DiNicola in his fierce challenge to then-freshman Congressman Phil English," Balaban says. "Ron was Muhammad Ali's attorney, so Ali came to Erie to help Ron the afternoon before the election. The press hadn't publicized the visit ahead of time, so people opened their doors and were astonished to see The Greatest standing outside. His appearance caused enough of a splash that Election Eve TV and the Election Day newspaper provided fantastic coverage-something the media is usually loath to give so close to the election." Meredith Chaiken Since graduating from Cornell University in 1998 with a degree in labor economics, Meredith Chaiken has been involved in numerous key Democratic races, including serving as John Kerry's deputy New Hampshire political director, and developing critical GOTV models for Michigan Gov. Jennifer Granholm in 2006. She's currently a senior analyst at the Mellman Group in D.C., a firm that specializes in Democratic polling and general strategy. "I would say that I relish the analytical role I have now, but also draw on my campaign experience constantly-what it means to run a walk list, how hard it is for volunteers to knock on strangers' doors," she says. "It is important to me to be to be able to understand the constraints of both polling and running campaigns and to communicate effectively in both worlds." Amy Gershkoff The director of analytics for MSHC Partners in Washington, Amy Gershkoff has already established herself as a major authority on microtargeting, polling and campaign strategy. Her most impressive accomplishment to date is SmartClus, a software program she designed last year that improves the accuracy of the clusters used in targeting. Prior to joining MSHC, Gershkoff taught at Princeton University and then served as a senior associate at Greenberg Quinlan Rosner Research in Washington. But Gershkoff's early days at MSHC weren't all smooth sailing, thanks to the intensive computer code she writes. "I actually broke the first computer I had when I started working here," she laughs. "I was like, wow, I've worked here less than six months and I just broke a $4,000 machine. I was a little nervous how that was going to go over. The IT guy took it as a challenge to find a computer I couldn't break." Carrie Giddins Carrie Giddins became a familiar face as communications director of the Iowa Democratic Party before the historic caucuses back in January, traveling the state to help explain the quirky system to voters. "This past year, working in Iowa was a real highlight for me," Giddins says. "Iowa was the center of the universe for almost a year, and to have an opportunity to be out there was amazing." The contacts she made in the media have helped her become a regular pundit on national media outlets. But her most ambitious undertaking yet has been creating her own business, Giddy Up! Communications, a political communications consulting firm in Washington. Bill Hyers Bill Hyers is currently up in Manchester, N.H., managing Jeanne Shaheen's Senate campaign, but it's not his first high-profile campaign. He managed Kirsten Gillibrand's unlikely victory in her 2006 congressional bid in Upstate New York, and managed Michael Nutter's surprising rise to Philadelphia mayor last year. Hyers has often jumped at the opportunity to work for candidates the punditry initially dismissed-and with Hyers' help, most ultimately won. "To me, this business is all about getting good people elected to great positions," he says. "And while a lot of people send their resumes to the top campaigns with the best salaries, for me, working for decent people-not just the hottest candidates at the time-is very underrated." Daniel Jester A media supervisor with GMMB, a D.C.-based political media firm, Daniel Jester served as Sen. John Kerry's lead media-buying strategist during his 2004 presidential bid. Most recently, he directed Sen. Barack Obama's general market media buys. "So far, my most gratifying professional experience has been working with such an incredibly well-run presidential campaign for one of the most inspirational candidates that we've ever seen," Jester says. "And it comes at a time when we need hope and excitement in our politics. Jester's clients include A-listers like the Democratic Senatorial Campaign Committee, the Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee, Montana Sen. Max Baucus and former Virginia Gov. Mark Warner. Jonathan Karush President and founder of Liberty Concepts in Boston, Jonathan Karush was also a co-founder of WinWinCampaign.org-one of the first vote-swapping sites-to soften the blow of Ralph Nader's presence in the 2000 presidential election. "Two of my best experiences in this business were helping Tammy Duckworth run for Congress in Illinois in 2006-even though we didn't win, she's one of the absolute best people I've ever worked for-and growing my company 500 percent a year while I was at Harvard in grad school," Karush says. Byron LaMasters In 2004, Byron LaMasters, who founded the Burnt Orange Report blog, and about three dozen other bloggers were credentialed for the first time to cover the Democratic National Convention. But LaMasters, a senior strategist for The Tyson Organization, says his most gratifying professional achievements have often involved working on small campaigns. "I'm actually proudest of the work that I've done in down-ballot races, particularly at the state legislative level," he says. Louis Levine Nine years ago, Louis Levine joined NGP Software, a firm that provides technical assistance for Democrats, including creating online contribution programs and maintaining FEC compliance. In that relatively short time, he has become a central force behind raising the company's profile and a leader in campaign finance compliance law. "My proudest professional accomplishment was the first time I saw NGP listed as a line item in a job description: 'prior knowledge of NGP a plus,'" Levine says. "It's a great feeling, knowing something that I have helped create is that central to what campaigns do." Today, NGP is involved with nearly 75 percent of Democratic federal incumbents and almost every major race out there. Steve Marchand In 2005, at age 31, Steve Marchand was elected mayor of Portsmouth, N.H., the youngest in the state's history. The distinction gave him statewide credibility that helped launch his brief Senate bid last year. Hoping to unseat incumbent Republican Sen. John Sununu, Marchand vowed to bow out if former New Hampshire Gov. Jeanne Shaheen entered the race. He made good on that promise once she announced, winning him the good graces of party elders likely to help him in the future. After putting his Senate ambitions aside for the time being, he founded the Marchand Group, a political and public affairs consulting firm. NONPARTISAN Shane Cory When Shane Cory took over the helm of the Libertarian National Committee in 2005, he worked overtime to turn the financial situation of the organization around. After 9/11, the LNC suffered financially due to a lack of contributions and other budgetary constraints. But slowly, largely through direct mail efforts, Cory stabilized the LNC's finances, and even brought them into the black. His prudence served the organization well, as well as his constant mantra of thriftiness to his staffers. Cory recently moved on from the LNC to take a position as president of the Internet division at American Target Advertising, as well as to serve as a senior political adviser to Libertarian Party presidential candidate Bob Barr. Julie Germany Julie Germany, the director of George Washington University's Institute for Politics, Democracy & the Internet, has devoted herself to examining how evolving technologies impact the political process. She has already authored an impressive assortment of papers examining the roles and potential of online political fundraising, peer networking groups, and other web-based technologies that are quickly becoming critical to waging effective campaigns. Carol Darr, who was Germany's predecessor at IPDI, says Germany always stays ahead of the curve. "Julie stays on the cutting edge of the new communication technologies and has a consistent record of spotting trends well before the political community is aware of them," Darr says. Peter Greenberger Some people say Peter Greenberger, manager of elections and issue advocacy with Google, Inc., has memorized the names and faces of every politico listed on the popular search engine. Once, in New York City, he and a co-worker were stuck in traffic, so they jumped out of a car and started sprinting to their meeting. "As we are running, sweating, trying to hold onto our bags, figuring out where we are, Peter goes, 'Oh, there's Steve Forbes!'" recalls Rena Shapiro, who works in the same division with Greenberger. "Sure enough, Steve Forbes was down the street walking towards us. Not only is this a testament to how Peter stays calm under pressure, but it shows how he keeps things in perspective in the most crazy moments of his job." Greenberger continues to face many sweat-inducing challenges, largely centered on convincing candidates and advocacy groups that they should be spending more on search and site targeted advertising. His early advice that politicians buy up "AdWords" on Google, for example, led to Sen. John McCain becoming one of the first to buy in. The Republican nominee now says he gets six to seven fundraising dollars in return for every dollar spent on buying AdWords. Aaron Houston When Aaron Houston, director of government relations for the Marijuana Policy Project, appeared on "The Colbert Report" in July 2007, he was prepared for the munchies jokes. Stephen Colbert didn't disappoint, asking Houston if he was "high right now" and proceeding to chow down on Doritos. Keeping a straight face, Houston just kept hitting home his talking points-just as he does when he regularly contacts members of Congress to educate them on marijuana policy. "People who are closeted about their marijuana use sometimes regard me as a person they can confide in, almost like a priest," Houston says. He's heard the confessions of everybody from bike messengers to members of Congress. "I'll never tell who they are," he says, "but if everyone who tried it knew in reality how many people are just like them, I think there might be much less stigmatization of its decriminalization." Daniel Ureña Daniel Ureña, Director of the MAS Consulting Group in Spain, has quickly turned the firm from a startup in 2004 to a leading presence in the international campaign consulting world. A San Antonio-based firm, MAS has offices in Spain and Mexico. During the last Spanish presidential election, he managed the Internet campaign of the conservative People's Party candidate, Mariano Rajoy, and has since developed an impressive roster of political and business clients. He's accomplished all this despite restrictions that American consultants don't have to face. Spain, for instance, doesn't allow campaigns to buy TV ads, campaigns can last only two weeks and the state assigns how much ad time candidates receive. Founder and CEO of MAS Consulting, César Martínez, says Ureña was key in developing the firm's media strategy. "Daniel made me do so many TV shows, radio and print interviews around Spain that I understood the pain our clients go through when they run for office," recalls Martínez. He credits his own growth as a consultant to Ureña's work ethic, along with his motto, "all politics is global." William Beaman Editor-in-Chief, Campaigns & Elections' Politics magazine, 703-778-9008 wbeaman@campaignsandelections.com